Noble six meets Mane six
by primeoetgrunn
Summary: Six gets a new chance of learning the true meaning of friendship, AS THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF TWILIGHT SPARKLE!
1. Chapter 1

"I see that you have killed alot, but you have saved alot also. You have done terrible things, but also good things to equal it. You have fought in war, but did not want to fight. You have seen sacrifices and horrors most people would faint to. You have saved human kind, but destroyed the chance of survival of another. Yet your name is unknown to me, would you please tell it to me?"

"I am Noble six."

"That is a rather strange name, is it?"

"Its the only one I can remember."

"Very well, I am sending you to the world of Equestria. Not just because you deserve a second chance, but also because you need to learn the meaning of true friendship."

"I know that meaning."

"You know the meaning of teamwork, not friendship."

"Same thing."

"No, it isnt. But to get to the point: you will be keeping your current memories, but in a new life, with a new body, a new name and a new childhood. Now, off you go."

"Oh, look, its a colt!" a voice said. "Do you have a name for him yet?" "His name shall be: Sunlight." A female voice said proudly "Allright, Sunlight Sparkle. Noted"

"How the hell did I get here, one moment I was dying with an energy sword in my ribbcase, the next I am in a hospital, being born." I thought

"You may leave the hospital in two days, Mrs Sparkle" the first voice said again.

"Twilight shall be so happy with her new brother." another male voice stated.

First chapter is kinda short, but the following chapters will be longer, I promise


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight?" mrs Sparkle asked her two year old daughter. "We have a suprise for you."

"You have a brother!" mr Sparkle said. "His name is Sunlight."

Sunlight was put on the ground, next to his big sister.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sunlight Sparkle thought with an annoyed look in his eyes. He didnt cry, but was pretty annoyed with the look Twilight gave him.

When Sunlight tried to stand up, he felt he didnt have enough force in his legs, he was a baby after all.

Six years later: Twilight was accepted as princess Celestia's pupil, while Sunlight still lived at home.

One day he was bored, so he decided to pretend he was Noble six again, grabbing a branch and pretending it was an assault rifle, shooting at "cloaked" elites.

"Sunlight, honey, what are you doing?" "I am saving Equestria from Covenant forces, mom." "How adorable, you are already training for royal guard." Mrs Sparkle said. "No, mom. I am training to be a Spartan aga..." he almost forgot he had a different life where no one knows about his previous one at the UNSC.

Sunlight was twelve years old now, and fairly skilled at carving wood. He had an entire arsenal of replica UNSC weapons and was currently working on carving a grunt. "This should do it." He said while shaping the left eye of the wooden Covenant soldier. "Just a few more hours and I finally have a target to aim at." "Sunlight, why do you lower yourself at whoove labor, while you could be a very important accountant, like me." Mr Sparkle said. "It calms me down, I can let my ceativity go all the way and I like to do it." Sunlight replied to his father. "Being an accountant is not for me, dad, I want to do someting instead of sitting at a boring office." "Please, Sunlight, you know we want the best for you." "But you dont know squat about me, believe me, dad, I am more than just your son." "You may be more than just my son, Sunlight, but..." "No, dad, I need some time alone!"


	3. Chapter 3

"This is John-117, does any one read?" a voice came from a helmet in princess Celestias bedroom. "I have crash landed in a forest, my Pelican is wrecked and I dont know on wich planet I am, does any one read?" It was dark outside, every pony sleeps, but Celestia was still up, wondering what this strange shaped helmet could belong to.

Twilight had already moved to Ponyville, made friends and was waiting for response on her letter to her parents, until she got it.

"dear Twilight,

Mom and dad have gone missing last night. But I am happy to go to Ponyville, finally seeing you after all those years.

Besides, I have to tell you something, and ask you something.

Your younger brother:

Six."

"Six? Why would he name himself Six?" she asked Spike. "Maybe that is part of the thing he wants to tell you about?" "Maybe, maybe..."

"Alright, ready to go?" Six asked himself "weapon replicas: check, wooden grunt: check, food for the trip: check. Seems I am going to ponyville then" the white unicorn said. "Sunlight Sparkle?" a pony asked. "who wants to know?" "Princess Celestia has requested your presence in the throne room." "why?" "just come with me."

In the throne room: Six and the other pony have arrived. "Please, Sunlight Sparkle, sit down. I have to ask you something." "go ahead, princess." "I have found this helmet 20 years ago, the same day you were born, and you have been acting really strange, according to various ponies." "thats my helmet! How did you... where...?" "I repeat, this is John-117, does any one read, I am freaking starving!" "this voice sounded from the helmet the second a meteorite crashed in the everfree forest." "John-117, I have heard that name before, I just dont know where or when... Of course, the pillar!" "what pillar, Sunlight?" "This may sound a little far fetched, but this is my second life, my first one was as a human space- marine under the name Noble Six. My task was to make sure a ship full of humans survived the war, John-117 was the most imporant one." Several guards could not hold their laughs at this story. "reincarnation, interesting." The princess said. "Where can I find him, princess?" Six asked "The road to Ponyville, thats where the meteorite crashed." Celestia answered. Six ran to his cart, then ran to the crashsite. What he found was a wrecked Pelican drop ship, the hatch to damaged to be able to open and a figure in the cockpit of the vehicle. "Hey, you, pony, help me out of this Pelican!" it commanded. Six was heading for the ship, and when he got there, John-117 saw the wooden grunt and the replicas. "what do you carry with you, pony?" "just some memories from a past life, Master Chief." "how do you know my name?" "My name is Noble Six, ex-spartan and now saving a man whom I were to protect from covenant, the second he left Reach." "No way, that is not possible!" a female voice sounded from the ship. "you cannot be the spartan who got me to the pillar of Autumn, you are a pony!" "Reincarnation, thats all i know, Cortana." Six responded while he freed Master Chief from the wreckage. "got any vehicles on board?" he then asked. "Yeah, we got a mongoose, but cannot reach it." Cortana said to Six. "just open up the hatch with your super strenght, Chief." "Why didnt I think of that?" Chief asked himself and opened the hatch. "Why would you be interested in a mongoose, Six?" "to pull my cart, that crap is heavy." "Just point the way, Noble." Cortana said. "we are going to Ponyville, just follow the road ahead, Chief."


End file.
